LelouChoulel
by ghost-alchemist09
Summary: Witches are vain but kind-hearted creatures and they're willing to help people... for a price. Full summary inside! SuzaLulu. Temporary HIATUS


**Title: **LelouChoulel

**Pairing: **SuzaLulu ^^

**Summary: **Witches are beautiful but vain and gentle and kind-hearted creatures. They are willing to help people… for a price. Lelouch saves C.C. from danger but instead he ends up in it! So C.C. saves him by giving him her magic. Results, afterward, were disastrous and unexplainable.

* * *

**Prologue: The Black Book**

"Do you think witches exist, dear brother?" asked Nunnally after her brother read to her her favorite bed time story. Lelouch gently laughed as he put the black book down on her bedside table. His little sister was always curious about the existence of witches. According to Britannic folklore, witches are beautiful, but vain and gentle and kind-hearted creatures. They are willing to help people but they demand something in return. This belief was parallel to the bedtime stories Lelouch reads to his sister on some nights. _Rapunzel _and _The Little Mermaid_ were such stories.

"I'm afraid they don't exist, Nunnally." said Lelouch. "But if they really existed, there's this one wish I would like to have."

"And that is?"

"To restore your sight, Nunnally. That's all I could wish for."

"But brother, what would you give in return?" asked Nunnally in the same curious tone. "There's an equivalent price for every wish."

"Anything. I could give up anything. Just for you."

"Even your life? No, I refuse!" Nunnally shook her head. "It's alright for me to be blind as long as we're together; happy and content. There's nothing more to wish for!"

Lelouch said nothing after that. He kissed his sister good night and went to his room to call it a night.

"…_As long as we're happy and content, there's nothing more to wish for."_

Nothing more to wish for. Are they perfectly happy and content now? Is it possible that there are no more things he could wish for? He counted all that he has: a happy sister, a peaceful environment, royalty status (albeit, he had to hide it to avoid unnecessary attention), great school, friends. Perfectly nothing more to wish for.

He changed into his pajamas and plopped into his bed. Happy, peaceful and content. Nunnally was right. There's nothing more to wish for. He closed his eyes to sleep; there's school tomorrow and that thought excited him.

But what would he be excited for?

* * *

His best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, seems to be the theoretical answer.

"Good morning, Lelouch!" Suzaku greeted with the usual warm and welcoming smile when they saw each other in school as usual. That simple smile alone could send buzzy sensations all throughout Lelouch's body.

"Hm… Ah…! Good morning, to you too… Suzaku." It was unusual for the Britannia prince to stutter and blush and feel staticky, especially in front of his best friend. Sure, he likes Suzaku but maybe, just maybe, not that particularly 'like' as in the L-department(1). But why did he have to feel all buzzy and stuff?

It must be those blasted teenage hormones. Yeah, that's it, the prince thought.

Suzaku made a playful bow. "How are you today, your highness?" He joked, which caused a deeper blush from the prince.

"D-don't do that!" Lelouch pulled him up before anybody could catch a glimpse of his antics. His friend was the only one who knew his royalty lineage since he was his childhood friend.

"Ha ha! Kidding!" Suzaku laughed and Lelouch smiled along with a stronger buzzy feeling. "Anyway, we have another Student Council meeting now."

"Now?" Lelouch rolled his eyes. Millie, the Student Council President, must have formed another thought of another crazy scheme just to make the entire campus happy. Whatever the scheme is now, it never amused him, especially if he's going to be a lab rat or a mascot or a series of unthinkable things that would amuse her.

* * *

"A school fair?" said Shirley.

"Yes." Millie chirped with the same enthusiasm as always. "So we have to set up some booths. Some parlor-games, food and talent showcases. You know? Fun stuff?"

"So what's this school fair for?" Lelouch asked. "Don't tell me it's only for amusement or…"

"For amusement and for charity!" Shirley completed. "I want to help improve the facilities and schooling in the orphanages around here. The exposure trip to the orphanage has inspired me to be helpful and worthwhile!" She put up a dramatic face, complete with a fitting pose and flowers and sparkles in the background.

"Glad to know that it would benefit some people besides you." Lelouch muttered.

"So, all the earnings will be for charity." Suzaku said. "Well, that's great!" Everybody else happily agreed and nodded.

"I'll be in charge of the games!" Rivalz's hand shot up immediately. Lelouch proceeded to list him. Kallen also volunteered with the games.

"Can I be in charge of the main attraction?" said Shirley timidly.

"Of course! I'll need your help, Shirley!" Millie winked at her. Shirley did the same, and that's not a good sign.

Nina raised her hand. "I'll be in charge of the posters and the decorations, as well as the booths!"

"That's great!" said Millie. "Lelouch and Suzaku, both of you will be in charge of the food, then."

Lelouch instantly stopped writing. "Pardon?"

But Millie didn't hear him. "Let's all work together and do our best. Meeting adjourned!" Then everyone stood up to leave the room. Lelouch remained frozen in his seat but seconds later, he completed writing the list. "Me? And Suzaku?" He muttered and his thoughts flew. The mere thought of working with him made him feel buzzy again and the feeling was followed with series of fantasies such as working in the kitchen with Suzaku being the one wearing those frilly, pink aprons. Good lord! He's a good fantasy material… and damn…!

"Lelouch, are you coming to class?" asked Suzaku and noticed the prince's happy and flustered face. "My, you seem excited about the project aren't you?"

"Absolutely! Ermm… I mean…" Lelouch cleared his throat and finalized his list. "Let's go. We can't miss Geometry…"

* * *

(1) L-department is another word for "Love"

* * *

**A/n: **I just enjoyed watching the Philippine-remake of Lalola. It was terrifically funny and at the same time, I enjoyed Code Geass as well. So why not combine them? But be warned: I do not like war. So I removed the war and rebellion factor in Code Geass here (Sorry for those who enjoyed that kind of 'violence-filled' action. Sorry for ruining it.) and let's say that Britannia and Japan and the whole world in particular are in a somehow peaceful co-existence. But still, there's Geass…

Sorry, the story's in Temporary **hiatus**. I might continue it around the Summer along with **Nekotoxin **and **The Twin Hunters**. And there's **Bright Moon **in FictionPress too! Phew! Busy...


End file.
